Battle Chronicles
by Drifbilim
Summary: Battles between all the counterparts and favorites! I love constructive criticism. Please review. Taking requests for battles


Page1

**Battle Chronicles**

Sun Vs Moon

The roar of the crowd hit him like a wave. His eyes opened a rift, before finally snapping open and adjusting to the staggering lights that followed him. His mind was hazy, he grown accustomed to the safe darkness of the sphere where he was immobile, only able to listen. He closed his eyes again, before a faint blue aura closed around his body and he was soothed into a deep calm. He felt as if he had submerged in pleasantly cool water. His eyes wandered to behind him, where he expected to see a girl with silvery long hair and green eyes that reached her waist, but he was simply met with a damp gray wall. Instead of worrying about it, his eyes darted to in front of him, where he was met with a creature that largely resembled the sun above him. The only difference was the slit like eyes, where he could see two dagger red eyes staring back at him. As he eyed the strange creature, he chuckled at his own opposite resemblance; he was shaped like a crescent moon with a sharp dagger nose, the colour of light soil, with his own wide red menacing eyes. He simply watched the sun creature until he heard,

"Welcome to the Battle Chronicles, where Pokémon fight for themselves! Right here we have a battle between Solrock and Lunatone, the Meteorite Pokémon! Now let's see who will win! Pokémon! Get, ready, set, BATTLE!"

It took a moment for everything to sink in, but even still, Lunatone was faster. He had already calmly assessed the situation. He lurched forward and backward, closing his eyes before an orb of darkness formed at his nose. His body spun, before he fired the black orb at the sun creature that didn't even bother to dodge. Lunatone watched it carefully, before its protrusions started to glow harshly, before warm rays of sunlight reached his rock-strewn skin. He shivered mentally under its warmth before deciding on his next move. The sun's rays bore down on his body; he would have sweat if he had been able to. The sun creature looked him, its face expressionless to the human eye, but he could read it well enough. It was mocking him for not even being able to take the sun, his direct opposite element. He no longer had any sort of advantage, and the sun gave the sun creature an elemental advantage. He felt as though he had already lost.

But that simply drove him harder. He looked up at the sun creature, before spinning at it with all his might. As he spun, he could see that the sun creature was perplexed, but otherwise had no move. Not to his spinning eyes anyway. As he spun, his body became wrapped in a metallic sheen, before his body connected with the sun creature's, throwing it hard against the damp gray wall behind it. Over his own pulse, he could dimly hear an announcer say that he had just used Iron Head. As the sun creature recovered, he spared himself and closed his eyes and allowed the blue aura to envelop him. As his eyes snapped open, he saw a bright green beam soar towards him, and he immediately knew that the sun creature had just used Solar Beam. His reflexes were not that of any superiority, but he just barely managed to spin out of harm's way, receiving a roaring applause in return. He looked at the sun creature, who seemed nothing short of annoyed. He closed his eyes again, and fell into a deep soothing calm. He was glad to have remembered his trainer's lesson, what he lacked in could be made up by other stats.

An idea dawned on him. He quickly spun towards the sun creature, who had no time to react; before colliding with it. He quickly backed off and fired another black orb at the sun creature, before his eyes glowed pink, and with it he felt his connection to the moon, willing it to add its gravity to the Earth's. Over his own mental concentration, he could hear the announcer muttering something along the lines that he had used Gravity. The sun creature was held to the ground. It could not move. Lunatone felt the warmth and darkness of an evil smile as he spun on top of the sun creature, preparing for the final move. He closed his eyes, before the ground surrounding the sun creature started to melt into angry welts of hot blood. He was deep in concentration, and in the perfect position for a surprise attack.

As lava whirled around the Solrock, he felt a sudden instinct rising within him, even though he had already accepted that he had lost, quite honourably. It took hold of him, grasping him in its claws. His mind was suddenly not his own, he had no control over it. He peered at the sun and called upon it for help, which seemed to be granted immediately. Sunlight gathered between his eyes, forming a bright green sphere that blinded him. The beam gathered energy, just as the lava washed over him. With the last of his diminishing strength, he let lose.

The hot beam that drilled into his hide caught him off guard. He closed his eyes and waited for his body to buckle. He felt it stealing his strength, grabbing at it greedily. His eyes snapped open in sheer pain, like his body was going to melt away like the lava around him. Despite himself, he forced himself to endure the pain. He could not and would not lose. It was as simple as that. He could hear the roar of the crowd behind him, he couldn't tell if they cheering for him or against him. He supposed it hardly mattered at this point. He closed his eyes, and another blue ring wrapped itself around him, and for a sudden moment, he felt relaxed, but an acute pain quickly pushed him out of the ecstasy. The blast seemed to last forever, Lunatone could feel his health diminishing. Solar Beam wasn't supposed to last this long, and even if it could, it wasn't supposed to be this powerful. His vision was starting to blot out in some places. Finally, the hot beam stopped. He opened his eyes and saw that somehow, the Solrock hadn't fainted, but was weak. Although he could hardly say that he wasn't the same. He faced the sun creature, before finally deciding on what he hoped to be the final move. He started to spin. It was mid-spin when something took control of his body. He couldn't control it, no matter how hard he tried. But he didn't stop spinning. He felt himself lurch through the air, every moment of it made him queasy. In a last ditch attempt to win, he forced the iron coursing through his body to resurface.

He did it just in time too; the metallic sheen of iron took the blunt of the blow from the wall. He distantly heard the announcer yelling something about using Iron Defence cleverly. Lunatone ignored this. His eyes narrowed to the sun creature, who he knew had used Psychic. With renewed determination, he spun towards the sun creature, still wrapped in that metallic sheen. He noticed that the sun creature made no attempt to move, seemingly accepting its fate. He spun faster, and the entire crowd watched in anticipation...

But he slammed against a blue wall instead. He opened his eyes to see, and immediately knew that the sun creature had used Reflect, and was trying desperately hard to keep him from hitting him. But he refused to lose. This had to be finished. He pressed himself hard against the barrier, hopefully trying to make a crack. As he spun back for another attack, the sun creature suddenly charged up a black orb and fired it at him, crackling with energy. He spun to dodge, since it seemed like the only thing he could do. As he spun again, an idea dawned on him. Yes, he could make this work. No, he would make this work. As he spun towards the sun creature, he charged a black orb, but he was spinning fast enough so that neither the crowd nor the sun creature could see it. When he plunged his body into the barrier, he let it lose.

The sun creature had no time to react, but he saw the surprised expression on its face. The black orb shot through the barrier and hit the sun creature at point blank range. The force threw him back hard against the awaiting wall, where he slid down it and onto the ground below.

There was a great roar. It hit him like a wall, before wrapping around him like a cocoon. He enjoyed it for moment, before he heard a small telepathic voice. He whipped around to face the sun creature, who stared at him before reaching out again,

"_You have beaten me, creature of the moon."_

It was sudden, but then the sun disappeared and out came the moon, flashing down upon him like a spotlight.


End file.
